My Bodyguard
by Spread Your Wings
Summary: Kim's life is in danger, she has to have a bodygurad to protect her. The rule is you can't be in love with your bodyguard. What if Kim and Jack break that rule? Will they be in love? Might be M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Kim was a rich girl, she lived in a mansion with her father. She lived in the same manison all her life.

She was walking on the sidewalk with shopping bags in her hands, she was on her way home . She had gotten some new clothes for herself.

Suddenly Kim felt somebody's grip on her arm, she turned her head to look behind her to see who grabbed her it was a man. Kim seen him before.' What a second this is the guy that escaped from jail.' "Somebody help!" She yelled her heart was beating fast, she knows that this guy is going to kill her, this is the end of her.

"Nobody is going to save you," the man said.

Suddenly there was foot steps that were hears, a man ran up to them, he was wearing a suite, he took the man and he let go of her arm. The guy in the suite handcuffed him. 'He must be some cop, he's not wearing a cop uniform' Kim thought.

"Are you okay?" The man asked.

Kim nodded her heart beat was back to normal as the was in handcuffs,, there was a cop with the man, the cop took the guy that grabbed Kim into the police car.

"Come with me," the guy in the suite smiled.

"Do I have to?" She asked him.

"You do, Kim."

What? He knows my name? "How do you know my name?"

"Just come on," he grabbed her grabbed her arm and they walled down the sidewalk.

"Who are you?" Kim asked.

"I'm Jerry and I'm a bodyguard.

They walked up to a blue sports car, he opened the door to the passenger seat. Kim sat down and he closed the door, he sat in the drivers seat.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the agency, I need to report this," Jerry said.

Minutes passed by and he parked his car and he parked his car in a parking spot. Kim was looking at the building trough the windshield.

Jerry unbuckled. "Stop staring and let's move."

Kim unbuckled and they both got out of the car, Jerry led Kim inside the agency.

"Wait here," said Jerry as he walked off.

Kim sat in the living area. The room had couches and a table and chairs, it looked homey. 'Why am I here? Is it because of the man who grabbed me?'

Kim heard foot steps enter the room she looked up at him. "The boss would like to see you."

Kim rose from the couch and she followed Jerry to the boss.

The boss was pacing around the room, when he heard Jerry's voice he stopped and looked at the girl. "Hey Kim its good to see you." He smiled.

"What's going on? How do you know my name?"

"Kim, I'm your brother, I'm Jake."

"Wait what?"

"The man that tried to hurt you, he wanted money from you," said Jake.

"But why?"

"Because you're rich, so you're life is in danger, you need a bodyguard 24/7."

'No way I can't have somebody watching me, I have no choice I need to be protected.' "So who's my bodyguard?"

"You get to pick," Jake said.

Suddenly four bodyguards walked in the room. Kim looked at them, she saw one that looked familiar.

"Well I'm Milton."

"Jerry."

"Jack."

"Eddie."

'Wait that's Jack? I haven't seen him in a long time, he looks different.' Kim walked over to him. "Jack's the one."

Jack hugged her. "I missed you."

Kim hugged him back. "Its so good to see you."

"You know her?" Eddie asked.

"She's my childhood friend," Jack said.

"There's some rule you need to follow. You can't be in love with your bodyguard," said Jake.

"I'm going to bring her home," Jack said.

"Kim, he's going to live with you," the boss said.

"What about my father?" She asked.

"I notified him," Jake said.

"Thank you Jake," she hugged him. "Don't worry about me, I'm going to be fine."

Jake hugged her back. "Be safe."

Kim broke out of the hug and she left with Jack.

"I never knew you had an interest of becoming a bodyguard."

They walked up to a spots car. "I watched to many crime shows, get in."

"I left my shopping bags in Jerry's car,"Kim said.

"You get in, I'll go get them," Jack said as he walked off.

Kim got in the car and she buckled up, she couldn't believe that her life was in danger.

Jack opened the backseat's door and placed the shopping bags on the floor, he shut the door and he got in the drivers seat, and they drove off.


	2. New Bodyguard

**Thanks for the reviews! To the story!**

"My daughter is in danger?!" Kim's father asked in shock.

Jack nodded. "I'll be living here, protecting her."

"Father, may I show Jack to his room?" Kim spoke up. Her father glanced at her and he smiled, she led Jack down the hall and up to the stairs, there were many bedrooms.

Jack was looking at the walls and the pictures that were hung up, it was pictures of her family. "What's with all the bedrooms?"

"Well, my father lived here as a boy, he had a big family, they moved to England." They entered a fancy bedroom. It had a king size bed and it had curtains, the walls were a cream color and it had many different designs on the walls and the floor was real wood.

Jack isn't use to of fancy things but he has to get use to living here. "Where's your room?" He couldn't keep his eyes off of the room, he couldn't believe how beautiful it was.

"What? Why?"

"So I'm close by to you," he placed his eyes on Kim.

"Right, its across from yours."

"So, how was life when I left high school? I know you missed me," Jack said with a smirk while fixing his tie.

"Um... it was good, but I sure did miss you."

"Does anybody else live here?"

"We have servents, that's about it," Kim replied.

"I've never been in a manison before. Do I have to act fancy and wear tuxedos? "

Kim laughed. "No you don't."

"Then why are you wearing a dress?"

"I like to wear dresses, besides I grew up wearing dresses," Kim smiled.

Suddenly foot steps were heard, Jack and Kim turned to see who it was. "Kim, dinner is ready."

"We'll come down in a few minutes, May," Kim said kindly.

May was a servent who worked for Kim and her father. She wore a blue dress and a white apron, she had long brown hair and brown eyes, she was about in her 20's and she is very sweet she trearts Kim like she's her daughter, there were really close.

"So what happened to your mother? " Her bodygaurd asked.

"Let's discuss that after dinner," Kim led Jack out of the room; down the stairs, down the hall and into the dinning room.

They both took a seat and they dug in their meals. Jack couldn't believe how fancy this mansion is, he feels like a prince everytime he looks at something fancy, he couldn't stop looking at the dinning room.

"Child, you brought him to his room?" Her father asked.

"Yes I did, his room is across from mine so he make sure that I'm safe."

"You have a nice place Mr. Carwford."

"Just call me, Mike."

Minutes passed by and they finished their meals. "Jack, let's go in my room we have a lot to caught up on."

They rose from their seats and they headed upstairs into Kim's room.


	3. Trouble

"Tell me about your mother," Jack said as he was walking with Kim outside.

Kim sighed. "A rober broke in our house, he took somethings. My mother went after him, he shot my mother. I saw my own mother die in front of me with my father."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"So tell me why you left high school? "

"Well, I've been studying and taking classes on bodyguards. I was doing so good that they wanted me to work," Jack said.

Suddenly somebody grabbed Kim. "Ahh Jack!"

Jack looked at the person. "Let her go!" He pulled out his gun.

Kim looked at the man who grabbed her, he looked familiar to her. "He's the one who killed my mother."

"That's right, now its your turn." The man pulled out his gun and pointed it at Kim's head. Kim's body was shaking and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Jack saw that Kim was scared. "Drop the gun!"

"No how 'bout you."

Jack placed his gun on the ground, he put his hands up as if he didn't want the man to shoot at him. "Now drop your gun."

"Why would I do that?"

Kim knew that he is going to shoot her, she stepped on his foot good thing she was wearing heels.

"Ow!" He dropped his gun and loosened his grip on Kim, she broke out of his grip.

Jack handcuffed the man and called the cops, it didn't take them that long to get there and Jack told them what happened, they took the man in the car and the drove off.

"Are you okay? " Jack asked.

Kim was still shaking. "Yeah, let's go home."

Suddenly Jack's phone rang, he pulled it out of his pocket. "Yes sir?"

"I heard what happened, we need you at the agency right a way," said Mack the boss.

"We will be there sir,"Jack hung up and put his phone in his pocket. "We're going to the agency. "

"Uh okay."

They walked back to the mansion, they got in Jack's car and they drove off.


	4. Dead Body

Jack parked his car in the agency's parking lot; they rushly got out of the car. They etered the building they saw that Mack was pacing, it looked as if something is troubling him.

Mack heard them step into the room. He smiled kindly to them, and he was glad that is sister is safe.

"Hello sir," Jack said.

Kim gave a smile to Mack.

"I'm glad that you two are safe!"

"Why did you want to see us?" Jack asked.

Mack's smile faded away, he let out a sigh and he paced around the room again. "The man that grabbed Kim, he jist got bailed out. Now he's trying to hurt Kim and her father."

"What? My father too?" Kim was speechless. No one had been after her father before, why would they want to hirt him?

"Aren't the cops getting him?" Jack asked.

Mack sighed. "They can't find him anywhere."

"Are you sure?" Kim asked in shock.

Mack nodded at Kim."Jack, please keep them safe," Mack said as he stopped pacing.

"I will with all my life," Jack said.

Kim was worried about her father. Mack glanced at Kim with a smile as if he's cheering her up and that its going to be fine.

Kim smiled back, the smile took her worries away. "Is that all you wanted?"

"Yup, we are trying our best to get this guy back in jail."

"Thank you sir," Jack smiled.

He led Kim outside and they drove off back at the mansion.

* * *

As they entered the mansion, suddenly a girl's scream was heard.

"That's May!" Kim said.

The scream sounded like it came from upstairs. Jack and Kim ran as fast as they could.

"May, where are you?" Kim would call her repeatedly.

May stepped out of the bedroom, she was in tears.

"What happend?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," May said.

Kim and Jack peaked in the room. They saw a male, he was lying on the nice blue carpet, he was bleeding to death.

"My father!" Kim cried.

"I went to go check on him and I found him like this," May said as she comfrot Kim.

Jack obsvered the body. "He's been shot. Tell me how it all started."

"Well, he went in his room. I have no idea what he was doing, so I wanted to check up on him. I knocked a couple of times, there hasn't any answer, so I opened the door, and there he was on the floor!"

"Thanks May, you're a big help. I'll call Mack right away!" Jack pulled out his cellphone and dialed his number.

Kim was still crying. Why would they kill her father? The question is who killed him?

Jack got off the phone. "I told him everything. They'll have dectives over in a few minutes to check it out. May take Kim to her room, she shouldn't be dealing with this."

May nodded and took Kim to her room.


	5. Leaving the Mansion

"Why would they want to kill my father?" Kim asked as she was crying into her pillow.

May was sitting on the edge of her bed. "I don't know, but some people just want to kill people for fun."

Suddenly a knock was heard on the door. May rose from her bed, she opened the door.

"The dectives are here and they'd like to talk to you," Jack said.

May left the room and closed the door. Kim sat up and took some deep breathes, hoping it'll help her calm down. She rose from her bed and leaned up against the door with her ear pressed on the door to listen.

"Was he acting strange, when he want to his room?" The dective asked.

"Yes, he was talking to me like as if he was hidding somehing," May responded.

"Doee he usually hide somehing from you?"

May shook her head. "Never, he's always opened."

"Do you think this murder was planed?" Jack asked.

"It could be," the other dective said.

Kim gasped. Did her father wanted to die? Did him and the man who killed her father both planed it together?

"So what about us? Do we move or what?" May asked.

"To be safe, I'd suggest that you and Kim live in Jack's house, " the dective said.

"I'lll let Kim know," May said.

Kim backed away from the door and laid back down on her bed, just in time May opened the door. "We have to leave its not safe, pack all your clothes. "

"Why?" Kim asked as if she doesn't know what's going on.

"Your dad's murderer might come back and kill us, now hurry up, " May left the room.

"Please keep May and Kim safe," one of the dectives said.

"I will with all my life."

"Now we can go," said the dective.

"I hope you find the killer," Jack said.

The dectives smiled and they walked down the walked in Kim's room. "You and May are staying with me."

"Really?" Kim was stuffing her bag with dresses and shirts and pants.

"You'll be safe there, we don't need you and May getting killed here."

Kim sighed. "I'll miss his place."

Jack helped her pack more of her things. Jack saw a pink soft teddy bear, it was sitting on her nightstand. "I remember giving that to you."

"Yeah, I do cuddle with it when I'm sad," said Kim as she put the bear in her bag.

"Are you finshied?"

Kim smiled. "Yup."

Jack and Kim walked out of the room, and they went downstairs and May was waiting for him.

"Are you guys ready?" He asked.

Both of the girls nodded. Jack smiled and he left the mansion with them.

**Pretty soon it will be rated M!**


	6. Good News

"Where's my home," Jack said as he opened the door for the girls.

As they walked in, they looked at his living room. His walls were blue and his floors were wooden. The furniture was set up neatly and his house was clean.

"Where do we sleep?" May asked.

"You both can sleep in my room, I don't want anything to happen to you," Jack offered.

"What?" Kim was shocked at the words that he said.

Jack blushed embracment while crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't mean that."

May and Kim laughed. "It sounded wrong the way you said it," Kim said.

Jack ignored Kim's comment, he led the girls upstairs into his room. The girls dropped off their bags while Jack got out blakents and pillows and he set them neatly on the floor making a bed for them.

One by one they put on their pajamas, and they all got under the covers. They tried sleeping, but they couldn't, so Jack put in a movie for them to watch. Hoping they'll fall asleep.

"I hope they find something about my father," Kim said.

Suddenly Jack's phone rang, he answered it and he left the room.

"I wonder who called him," May said.

"Who knows."

Jack came back in the room with a smile on his face. "I have good news! "

The girl's gaze turned to Jack, they were ready to listen for the news.

"You're father is alive!"

The girls smiled and screamed, they got up and hugged Jack. He smiled and hugged them back.

"I can't believe it!" Kim was crying for joy and so was May.

"We're gonna stop by the agency tomorrow. Mack wants to talk to you about it," Jack said as he pulled away from them.

"We should head for bed," May said.

The three of them got back under the covers, they finished the movie and they fell asleep.

* * *

They all woke up at the same-time, they got dressed ate breakfest and watched some news.

"Hey, its about the crime at the mansion," May called out.

The news reporter talked about what had happened at the manison and they were some pictuers and videos.

"Look at his video, the man that was hurt, he just moved!" The news reporter was shocked.

"No way!" Kim smiled.

"We should go," Jack said as he rose from the couch along with the girls.

They all walked out of the house and got into his car and drove off.


End file.
